Just Like Daddy
by Barbadiangirl
Summary: When Sarah has to travel to Istanbul for business, Chuck is left at home minding the children. She has a bit of separation anxiety and checks in on them. When she does, she finds that the children are being just like Daddy... Drabble that came into being while I took a break from studying.


**A/N: I saw some adorable pictures of children playing video games and I thought, hey! that seems like a plausible Charah child. So this drabble was the result.**

**I don't own CHUCK.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When the pilot announced that they had reached cruising altitude, Sarah immediately connected her phone to the jet's Wi-Fi. She was anxious to talk to Chuck and her children. Sarah had been anxious about leaving them, and leading up to the trip, she had found herself hoping for something to happen...some sudden illness that was severe enough for her not to travel yet mild enough not to incapacitate her for too long...anything which would have provided her with a valid excuse not to attend this conference in Istanbul. When she told Levi that she would be away for a few days, the four year old was sad for moment but had brightened up considerably when she promised to video chat with him when she had time and to also bring him souvenirs. Her eleven month old Seth obviously didn't understand the concept of time.

It had been hard saying goodbye to them at the airport. Levi had hugged and kissed her, and told her to come home safe. Then she had kissed Chuck thoughly on his lips and told him she loved him. It was much harder saying goodbye to Seth. She had been nursing him as they waited for the pre-flight checks to be conducted on the jet, so when it was time to give him to his father, he had whimpered and began to cry. Sarah had to blink back the tears that were forming. This was the first time since his brith that she would be leaving him. When it was finally time to leave them and board the plane, Sarah kissed them all and they exchanged I love yous. When Seth cried out for "Mama" and reached out to her, Sarah had been close to turning around and going back home with them. And although her mind told her not to, she cast them one last backward glance and blew a kiss to all of them. They waved at each other and then she was gone.

Sarah knew that her children would be fine. Chuck was a wonderful father and would take care of them. But that didn't dull the ache in her heart. She missed the. So much already; and the conference was going to last three days. Her home screen lit up and she smiled at the picture of her Chuck, Levi and Seth on their vacation to The Bahamas two months prior. Levi had loved interacting with the sea lions and dolphins, and Seth had equally enjoyed splashing in the water. When her phone connected to the Wi-Fi, Sarah opened the FaceTime app and initiated a video call with Chuck.

"Hey baby!" Chuck greeted her brightly.

"Hey. I miss you."

Chuck smiled. "I miss you too."

"Where are the kids?" She asked, noting that Chuck was in the kitchen.

He smirked. It would be so much better if he showed, rather than told her. Making his way out of the kitchen, he went into his 'nerd cave' as Casey liked to call it and flipped the camera so that Sarah would see the from and its occupants rather than his face. Sarah smiled when she saw both Levi and Seth with controllers in their hands as they played Mario Kart.

"Levi, pause the game for a moment, your Mom wants to talk to you." Chuck told him.

He followed instructions and immediately ran up to Chuck, taking the phone from him.

He flipped the focus back to the front camera. "Mommy! Are you in Turkey already?"

"No baby. Mommy's on the jet." Sarah replied, showing him around the luxurious jet.

Seth, who had been left in his chair, cried out for "Dadda" to remove him. Chuck unbuckled him and brought him over tho the couch where his brother was sitting. When he saw his mother's face on the screen, he squealed and smiled brightly, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "Momma!" He said, clapping his hands together.

"Hey baby." Sarah smiled. Seth placed his chubby little hand on the screen, almost as if to touch her and Sarah did the same. "Momma misses you. Both of you."

"I miss you too Mommy. But you're coming back soon, so we'll be ok." Levi said.

"Yea, I know. "

"Grandma Emma said she's baking us cookies tomorrow." Levi told Sarah.

"Oh yeah? I hope you save some for me."

Levi laughed. "I'll try Mommy." He usually didn't like sharing his Grandma's cookies, but since it was for his mother, he would.

They talked for a bit longer before Levi went back to playing his game.

"Chuck, it's almost three. They should be napping." Sarah informed him.

He smiled sheepishly. "I know. He's got five more minutes." He wasn't using the game console as a substitute babysitter. When Sarah had called, he was in the process of making Seth's bottle.

"They do look adorable when they're playing games." Sarah admitted. Seth's control was disconnected. Chuck was glad that Levi enjoyed playing video games, it gave them some bonding time and he revelled in his infectious laughter when he was able to rescue Princess Peach or when he won the race.

"Well, like father like son." Chuck quipped. Just then, Seth began to get fussy. "This little one here is hungry. I'll talk to you later. Ok babe?"

"Yea, no problem." She'd call him when she landed. "Love you."

"Love you too; always have." He ended the call. Sarah smiled. She felt much better. And, knowing that her family was safe, she allowed herself to succumb to a restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review, even if it's as a guest. **

**Xoxoxox**

**~Bg. 10/04/2015**


End file.
